Behind Enemy Lines
by captainrogers
Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys are back once again, but this time they didn't come back to start trouble with the now fully grown PowerPuff Girls. Actually, they came back for the opposite reason. Now vampires, the RRB have come to claim the PPG as their mates.
1. Chapter 1  THEY'RE BACK!

**I cannot believe I'm making yet another story. Whatever, we need more PPG and RRB vampire stories anymore I hope you guys like the first chapter and at the end I will post a question with 2-4 chooses that may be the answer. Put the answer that you think is correct in your review and I will PM you a preview of the next chapter. SO REVIEW!**

-Buttercup-

"_Hello?" I called out. I must be dreaming… I didn't know where I was. It was a dark room, with gray brick walls, and gave off sort of a powerful aura._

_Suddenly, from behind, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso. "Hello beautiful." A deep voice whispers in my ear._

_Before I could say anything I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Something was…sucking my blood? No. _Someone_ was sucking my blood._

_I started to feel weak and tired, melting into my attackers arms._

_When he was through, he said, "Now you're mine forever."_

I jolted up in my bed to hear my alarm clock blaring. Groaning, I picked it up and through it across the room. It stopped. Guess I'm gonna need a new alarm clock.

I picked up my iPhone, which had a lime green case with a dark green design on it of course, to check the time. It read 7:10. I had 50 minutes to get ready and get to school.

Quickly, I took a 5 minute shower, brushed my hair and teeth, put _some_ make up on, and put on clothes before running downstairs and eating a PopTart.

I had put on a green long sleeve shirt, black shorts, and dark green Supra's.

"Good morning Buttercup!" My younger sister Bubbles said all cheery. She and Blossom were morning people…freaks.

Bubbles was wearing a white mini skirt, a blue tank top that was ripped along the sides, and blue converse. She had her baby blue bag for school on her shoulder and was eating a blueberry PopTart.

I saw Bunny and Blossom coming down the stairs then, fully dressed, with their bags in hand. Bunny's was purple and Blossom's was pink.

"Good morning!" Blossom exclaimed.

Bunny just made a noise under her breath and started eating a wild berry PopTart.

I laughed. She was _so_ not a morning person. Then again, neither was I.

Blossom wore a pink v neck, white skinny jeans, and pink flip flops.

Bunny was wearing a purple ripped shirt with a white tank top under it, denim shorts, and dark purple Supra's.

"Let's start heading to school." Blossom said.

"GUYS!" Our friend Robin screamed. She raced toward us with a Dunkin Donuts box in her hand.

"I _know_ you're gonna share those donuts right?" Bunny says expectantly.

"Of course." Robin laughed and handed all of us a donut. "So guess what."

"You got a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Sadly no." She pouted. "Keep guessing."

"Mitch asked you out like he said he would?" Bubbles guessed.

"No- wait what?"

"Nothing!" She screamed.

"Whatever, keep guessing." Robin insisted.

"We have new students." Blossom says.

"N-" Robin stopped. "Actually yes…How did you?"

"Four boys just came out of the office with schedules." She explained.

"Oh."

Before we had time to talk, the bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class.

"Let's go Buttercup and Robin we have gym!" Bunny yelled.

We walked to the gymnasium, getting there about 10 minutes late considering that it was all the way on the other side of the school. We usually get here late though so it didn't matter.

"GO GET DRESSED GIRLS!" Coach yelled. "WE'RE PLAYING VOLLEYBALL TODAY!"

We got dressed and ran out onto the court.

"Girls against girls at one net, guys against guys at the other!" Coach explains. "Whoever gets to 15 points first wins the game, than both winning teams play each other. Captains are Mitch and Dexter for the boys, Bunny and Princess for the girls. And real fast, Bunny, Robin, and Buttercup, volleyball meeting tomorrow night, be there!"

"YES COACH!" We assured him.

He put on some music for the class and the volleyball games began.

Princess walked onto the court trying to look sexy. She was first to serve and completely failed.

"FAIL!" Robin screamed.

Everyone laughed while Princess just glared at her.

From across the court someone caught my eye. It was a kid with black hair, and dark green eyes. Why did he look so familiar? He was talking to another kid with brown hair and purple eyes. Hell no, purple was not a normal eye color, the only person with that eye color is Bunny and-

_Oh shit._

"Bunny!" I ran over to her and Robin. "You're not gonna believe who is here!"

"Can't talk right now BC, I'm kind of playing a game here."

"But-" Before I could say anything, she screamed, "MINE!" and jumped up and spiked the ball, finishing the game with a score of 15-4.

"Ok so what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"The-" I was again interrupted, but this time by the two boys who had caught my attention earlier. "Hey." The one with purple eyes says. Wait, what happened to his purple eyes? They were hazel now…

"Um hi." Bunny smiled, looking kind of amazed at their beauty. What the fuck? Did I just call them beautiful? I think I did…Well the black haired one was hot-

_No! Bad Buttercup! They're your enemies!_

"I'm Blaze and this is my brother Butch."

Bunny's eyes widened. "I _tried_ to tell you!" I told her.

"B-B-But-your e-eyes aren't p-p-purple."

Blaze smiled and touched his eye, he blinked again and they were purple. "Contacts." He pointed out.

"Oh." Bunny and I said.

After our encounter with two RowdyRuff Boys, Bunny and I agreed that we needed to tell both Blossom and Bubbles.

"I forgot my necklace in the locker room! Stay here, I'll be right back!" Bunny ran back into the girl's locker room while I waited.

After about 5 minutes, I noticed that she had been gone way to long. Before I could turn around and go find her, I was stopped by someone.

A towel was put over my mouth as someone held me while I struggled to get free. I started to get weaker and weaker before finally collapsing.

But right before giving into the darkness I saw Bunny being carried out of the locker room, unconscious also.

-Bunny-

I was looking through my gym locker; trying to find my necklace I had accidently left there.

"Looking for this?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Blaze holding my necklace in his hands.

"Oh thanks- Wait!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing in the _girl's _locker room?"

He arched and eyebrow and smirked.

I started walking backwards. He followed me. I turned around and ran for the door. Somehow he got there first and blocked the exit.

I ran to the emergency exit, just to have him block me from that one to. He pulled me into his arms and bit my neck. I pushed him away and ran for it.

"Face it Bunny, you can't get away from me!" He yelled as I ran around the locker room trying to find a place to hide.

I ran into the showers and stopped breathing. I touched my neck where he had bit me. There some blood but it would soon heal.

"Bunny!" He says in a teasing voice. "Where are you my little bitty bunny?"'

"RIGHT HERE!" I giggled, than stopped. FUCK, WHY DID I DO THAT?

The shower curtain was pulled open. There was Blaze standing right in front of me. He closed the shower curtain behind him and looked at me. "Why do you keep running away from me?"

"You-you bit me." I stated. "Why? What do you even want with me?" My back hit the cold shower wall.

"You'll understand soon." He squeezed my pressure point, making me unconscious.

**Ok here is the question:**

**Who will be the next girl to be captured by the one of the RRB?**

**Bubbles**

**Blossom**

**Neither**

**Remember, whoever gets the answer correct gets a preview of the next chapter! Put the answer in your review!**


	2. Chapter 2  We're getting what?

**CHAPTER 2! :D And the people who had answered the question right were:**

**Spark Firebug**

**Redvelvetcupcake94**

**Wendolyne**

**ButtercupXButchForever**

**Princess Safaiako**

**There was a review saying that they wanted to know what Bunny looked like so I'll explain what all of the girls look like **

**Blossom:**

**Long red hair that falls to her butt, b cups, pink eyes, 5"7, extremely pretty, super power is ice, likes to read. On the volleyball and debate team, and is in the drama club.**

**Bubbles:**

**Blonde hair that falls to her mid back, b cups, baby blue eyes, 5"5, extremely pretty, super power is water, likes to do make up and go shopping. On the volleyball and cheerleading team, and is in the drama club.**

**Buttercup:**

**Black hair that falls to her shoulders, c cups, green eyes, extremely pretty, super power is fire, likes to play soccer and watch sports. On the volleyball, soccer, and basketball team.**

**Bunny:**

**Brown hair that falls to her belly button, c cups, purple eyes, extremely pretty, super power is air, likes to write music and sing. On the volleyball, soccer, and cheerleading team.**

**Hope that helps you understand what they look like. **

**Remember to answer that question at the end of the chapter to get a sneak preview of the next chapter ;)**

**Now onto the story!**

-Bubbles-

"Class, we have a new student joining us." My art teacher announced. "This is Boomer Jojo."

My head shot up to see a boy with dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and tan skin standing in the front of the class. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with white shorts and blue vans.

"Oh shyt!" I whispered to myself. Thinking quickly, I through myself under my art table. The whole group, Gazel Brooke Adi and Derek, looked under the table at me with a confused expression. "He's a RowdyRuff." I explained, whispering.

"I'll get you out of this." Brooke winked at me and smiled. She raised her hand. "Mrs. Hannah, Julie and I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, but who's-"

"Come on Julie!" Brooke pulled me out from under the table and we ran out of the room.

"So that was Boomer the RowdyRuff Boy?" She asked as we walked through the hallways.

"Yep, that's him." I answered.

"Woah, he's sexy!"

I giggled. "Calm down girl, remember you're dating Derek!" I reminded her.

"Yeah you're right…But still…" She winked. "Come on you can't tell me you don't find him attractive."

"I don't find him attractive." I told her. _Lie._

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!" She screamed. "YOU DO THINK HE'S A SEXY BEAST DON'T YOU!"

I hadn't even realized I was blushing. Damn it! "NO I DON'T!" I screamed back at her.

"ADMIT IT!"

"NEVER!"

Next thing I knew she had tackled me to the ground and was on top of me. "YOU LIKE HIM!"

"NO!"

"YOU WANT TO KISS HIM!"

"NO WAY!"

"YOU WANT TO TOUCH HIM!"

"LIES!"

"YOU WANT TO-"

I pushed her off of me and laughed with her. "Ok, he's kind of sexy." I admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to _him_."

"Do you understand the meaning of _attracted_?" Brooke asked.

"I don't just go for looks, I like guys with amazing personality's." I said.

"What type of personality do you like?"

"I like guys who are tough but aren't afraid to show their feelings or cry in front of someone. I'd like it if he would listen to me explain my feelings and not just want sex, and would be there for me and stick up for me even if I was wrong and he knew it. I would want him to be nice but protective when it comes to me, respected me and my decisions, and always just wanted to be near me. I want someone who loves me for me, and not because I'm a pretty face." I smiled. Unfortunately, there was no guy like that for me.

"I'm sorry Bubbles." Brooke says. "I've heard what guys say about you and your sisters. They're always talking about how hot you guys are and how they'd love to bang you."

"I've gone through it all through high school." I shrugged.

"But you know, you basically described Boomer as your perfect guy."

"SHUT UP!" I laughed and got up. "Let's get back to class before we get into trouble."

As we walked back to the classroom I stopped at the girl's bathroom. "I have to pee, go ahead of me. I'll be in class in a few."

"Ok." She smiled and walked towards the art room.

After going to the bathroom, I started walking the halls to get back to class. I heard a noise behind me, like footsteps, and turned around. There was nothing there.

_That was weird._ I thought.

I continued walking until I heard the footsteps again. My body was shaking. I couldn't help but be scared. "Hello!" I called out. There was no answer.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I had actually been scar-

"Bubbles…" A voice whispered my name. Woah damn…

I spun around. "WHAT!" I screamed.

"Bubbles…" The voice said. "Come towards my voice Bubbly."

I raised an eyebrow. Bubbly?

I don't understand why, but I actually started walking towards the voice.

"That's right my mate."

"Mate?" I whispered. I tried to stop myself from getting any closer, I tried to turn around and run in the opposite direction. But that voice kept pulling me back, it kept ordering me to come closer, and I did as told.

The voice led me to a storage closet. "Open the door, come in, and close it."

My hand reached out slowly and grasped the door handle. I opened the door, stepped in, and closed it.

"Hello Bubbles."

The next thing I knew, a cloth was put over my mouth and noise, and I was knocked out cold.

-Bunny-

"Ow…" I groaned. "Fuck, my head hurts."

"You're awake." I heard someone say.

I turned around. There was Blaze in a t shirt and basketball pants, standing behind a punching bag.

I looked around. I was in a room. Dark Purple walls, black furniture, black and dark purple comforter and sheets, a black couch, purple pillows…I was in Blaze's room!

"Oh no." I mumble. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I screamed.

"Yes." Blaze smirked. He walked over and pulled me up from his bed and into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

I pushed him away. "You KIDNAPPED me!"

"I didn't KIDNAP you!" He insisted. "I simply took you by force."

"THAT WOULD BE KIDNAPPING!"

"Well then technically it's teen-napping."

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE ME?"

"So we can be together." He smiled, pulling me back into a hug. He snuggled his face into my neck. I didn't hug back.

"You. Are. An. Asshole." I said angrily.

"An asshole that loves you."

_Woah love? Hell no! He was sooooo not in love with me! That's some bullshit lie right there! No guy has ever, and will never, 'love' me. Guys only like me and my sisters for our looks. I mean, the only guy who really loves me is my dad, the Professor. Oh no! The Professor! My sisters!_

"Your sisters are fine." Blaze told me. _Can he-_ "Yes I can hear what you're saying in your mind my Little Bitty Bunny. Boomer and Butch have Bubbles and Buttercup. Brick should be here with Blossom anytime now. And the Professor…we reasoned with him on letting you stay with us."

"No you didn't." I pushed him away and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, no, we didn't even tell him we were taking you. So I guess we sort of did kidnap you…"

"Why do you want us?" I asked.

"You're our counterparts." Blaze said. "You're the perfect girls for us, you're the perfect mates."

"Mates?" I asked wide eyed.

-Buttercup-

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a dark room. It had forest green walls and black furniture. I realized I was lying in a bed with dark green and black comforter and sheets.

"Hey Butterfly!" I knew that voice. It was…

"Butch." I growled.

"How was your nap?" He smiled sweetly. _Ew why is he smiling all sweetly? _I asked in my head. _Talking to yourself now are you Buttercup? That's healthy…_

"It was great!" I exclaimed. "And totally unplanned!"

"Yeah well…" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I here?"

"We're getting married."

I laughed. "Ok! When?" He's so stupid. Because I _actually_ believe _we_ are getting married!

"In a few hours."

I laughed again, even harder this time. "So where is my wedding dress?"

He pulled out a dark green and black dress from his closet. "Right here." He smiled and tossed it to me.

"Oh my gosh…" My eyes widened. We really were getting married…

The dress was short in the front, stopping about mid thigh, and longer on the sides and in the back, stopping a couple inches below my feet. The straps went around my neck and half my back showed. The sides near my stomach were see throw. The neckline dove down, showing some cleavage.

"First of all, _this_ isn't a _wedding_ dress. And second, when was it decided that we were getting _married_?"

"Like a year ago." He said.

"And no one wanted to tell me this?"

He shrugged. "Your sisters and my brothers are getting married to each other also."

"WHAT?"

"Get dressed cupcake; we only have a few hours till the wedding! And then we have to leave for our honeymoon!" He winked and walked out of the room.

_Oh shit._

-Bubbles-

Someone was carrying me. I could feel them running fast. I opened my eyes to see Boomer staring straight ahead and concentrating on where he was going. I couldn't see anything we were passing, it was all a blur. He was running _really_ fast.

He looked down at my face. "Hey sleepy head."

"Boomer?" I asked in a tired voice.

"The one and only."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to the kingdom." He said.

"Kingdom?"

"We're getting married."

"Oh. Ok then." I say shocked.

**OK! That's all for now ;) but here's how to get a preview of the next chapter! **

**Brick and Blossom**

**Boomer and Bubbles**

**Blaze and Bunny**

**Butch and Buttercup**

**Put the couples in order of who is getting married from first to last!**


	3. Chapter 3 I admired you

**Looks like the only one to get the question correct was ONE person! You know who you are ;) congrats to ButtercupXButchForever! I think you've gotten both right so far! Look at her review though and you'll see why she's right On to the story!**

-Blossom-

My sisters had been missing all day. I hadn't gotten a text from them, a call, nothing. They didn't even tell anyone where they had gone.

Once I was out of school I sat in my car trying to call each of them, and it was no surprise when none of them picked up.

I quietly drove down the road to get home quickly, wanting to see if my sisters were there. Half way through the drive, my car had broken down…

"You're kidding me right?" I groaned. I took the keys out of my car and stepped out of my car. Checking all the tires I saw nothing was wrong, so I opened the hood of the car to see all everything was fine in there also. I closed the hood and went back inside my car, closing and locking the doors.

Maybe I should call for help. So that's what I did. Right before I could hit the send button to call Robin a piece of cloth was put over my nose and mouth, causing me to drop the phone under the seat. I struggled to break free from the strangers arm but it was no use, I could only feel myself getting weaker and weaker.

Looking into the rearview mirror I was met with a pair of blood red eyes. Then I passed out.

-Buttercup-

I quietly put on the dress Butch had given me for our "wedding". This was horrible, I barely knew the guy. Sure, we may have known each other for like a year back when we were 5 but the only socializing we had done was with our fists.

"Why do you even want to marry me? Why do you like me?" I asked after he came into the room. "We _hated_ each other."

"_Hated._ Meaning past tense."

"Yeah but still, you barely know me and I barely know you."

"I know more about you than you think Buttercup."

"And what would that be?"

"You've been having strange dreams since you were 15 about some guy, a vampire, biting you and then saying 'now you're mine'. And every time you have it, it takes place somewhere different from the last time."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "What, do you sit and watch me sleep at night?"

He winked. "Who do you think caused those dreams?"

My eyes widened then narrowed. "That doesn't prove that you know me."

"So let's change that. Let me _get_ to know you." Butch stepped closer to me, our bodies just centimeters apart.

"Why should I let you?"

"Because you want to know me too. You want to understand why I actually care about you and want to be with you. I'll show if, if you let me in."

"Fine. Then answer this one question for me…why me?"

He smiled. "You're different; I found that out at the age of 5. You and your sisters weren't afraid of me and my brothers like everyone else. You fought back every punch, every kick, every hit, you retaliated. You never held back, I admired you."

I didn't say anything. He _admired _me. I felt myself smile.

"Come on, we have a wedding to prepare for." He held his hand out.

I thought about taking it, but I didn't want to let him think I wanted this. As much as he tries, I'll never want this. So I walked straight past him and out the door, waiting for him to lead the way to wherever we were to go.

-Bubbles-

We had been traveling for a good hour now, it was so boring. I just wanted to be at this kingdom already.

"How much longer?" I asked Boomer.

"Not much, relax Bubbles we're almost there."

I huffed. He had carried me the entire time and I kind of felt bad. Then again he did kidnap me; I don't deserve to have to walk to where I would be kept a prisoner or something.

"You aren't going to be my prisoner." He chuckled. "Just my wife."

"Excuse me?"

"We're getting married. I already told you this."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!" I screamed.

"Oh…well I wasn't." He smiled.

If I could punch him right now I so would.

"I'm not marrying you!"

"Too late."

"What do you mean?"

He slowed down and stopped, placing my feet on the ground firmly. "See that necklace around your neck?" I felt below my neck and looked down, sure enough there was a sliver necklace around my neck. At the end of it was one of those opposite sign things, but it was only half of the sign, and there was a light blue diamond on it. Boomer pulled his necklace out from under his shirt. His was the other side of my opposite sign and had a dark blue diamond on it. "These," He told me, putting the two necklace parts together. "Binds us together."

"What?"

"We're soul mates Bubbles, that's the way it's always been…"

I looked deep into his eyes to find any source of lying or manipulating.

I found nothing but truth and love. And that's what sucked.

-Bunny-

"Bunny!" Blaze walked into the room. "Come on amor."

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Amor."

_Isn't that love in Spanish?_ I asked myself.

"Yes, but everyone here speaks Catalan." Blaze explained. "It's like a mixture of languages."

"I speak nothing but English."

"Don't worry amor, I'll be with you everywhere you go, so you won't need to worry about that. I could teach you how to speak it though if you'd like."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Blaze…"

He smiled at me and handed me a plate. "Here, I made you dinner." He had made baked ziti, French bread, and potatoes.

"I'm not very hungry." I told him.

"Come on Bunny you haven't eaten since breakfast. You need to eat something."

"Why? So I'll have healthier blood or something for you to drink."

He sucked in a breathe. "Ok first of all, shut up. Second, that didn't make any sense. And third, fine be fucking difficult, I was only trying to be nice."

He slammed the plate down on his desk and stomped out of the room. I sort of felt bad, I mean he _was_ trying to be nice by making me dinner. And everything he made happened to be my favorites. I smiled at the thought.

So I ate the entire plate, feeling tired after that. As I drifted off to sleep I heard the voice of my soon to be husband.

"Goodnight amor." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

-Blossom-

I woke up in the back of my car, someone else driving in the front seat. He had on a backwards red hat and a red shirt. His hair was neck length and even from behind I could tell who it was.

"BRICK!" I screamed.

He looked back and chuckled. "Hey babe, how's it going? Having fun back there?"

"Not exactly."

"That's too bad, would you like me to pull over and give you some company-"

"Just shut the fuck up!" I yelled. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my home. Duh!"

"What! Why?"

"You ask way too many questions!" He yelled back at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Your brothers took my sisters didn't they!"

He smirked. "You're so cute when you're mad."

I blushed and smiled. "Aw thanks, that's so sweet of you to- WAIT SHUT UP."

He laughed. "Don't worry babe, we'll be at my place soon. After all the sooner we get there, the sooner we can start planning our wedding!"

My eyes went completely wide. "WHAT?"

"Blossom, please try and keep up with me here, you're not very good at this."

"You kidnapped me Brick!"

"I just love it when you scream my name."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so frustrating!"

"And you're so adorable!"

"Ugh!" I groaned. I needed to try and escape, but how? And how would I save my sisters?

"There's no way to escape me Blossom. So don't even try." Brick said.

Oh great…I'm gonna have to stick with this jerk until I find my sisters and we can run away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Brick spoke again.

"How do you know what I'm saying?"

He just laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. Just enjoy the ride, it's gonna be a long one."

I can already tell…

**Ok so that is it for this chapter! It is now like midnight and I need sleep so thank you for reading and remember to review!**

**And here is the question for the next sneak peek:**

**Who will fall in love with who first?**

**Be careful with this one guys! It may not be who you think ;) have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4 Are we there yet?

**OMG I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I have absolutely NO excuse for why I haven't updated in so long, so I guess I'll just blame school. You guys have every right to be pissed with me, it's been MONTHS since I last updated, but summer is coming which means I'll have a lot of time to write more chapters, I promise to try and update every week, but we'll have to see how that works out. Remember to review I love reading all of your lovely thoughts on my stories! Also, I don't know when I'll be updating the rest of my stories, we'll also have to see how that's gonna work out but I'm trying! Anyways enjoy the story, I worked hard on this one, I owed you guys big time!**

**Oh and yes I changed my username…I can't believe this wasn't taken! It used to be LittleBittyBunny but I didn't like that anymore. I liked this one better Haha!**

**One more thing, I'm changing the order of the marriages, I decided I wanted to do them differently since it only made sense to do them one way but it's my story I can change it if I want too! Sorry for the inconvenience! To ButtercupXButchForever congrats you got a free sneak peek to the last chapter haha **

**Two people got the last question right, but I won't give out usernames because I want it to be a surprise!**

* * *

><p>-Blossom-<p>

You know that feeling you get when your head is telling you something bad is happening yet your heart is trying to tell you different. That's how I was feeling. My head and heart were in battle right now. My head was trying to convince me that Brick was bad, that he was going to hurt me, while my heart was saying Brick would never hurt me, he's matured since he was 5 and was only doing this because he had feelings toward me. But were they real? Did he _really_ feel that way about me?

I wasn't going to let my guard down. Not again. I'd done it once and that ended horribly.

Why was everyone looking for love? Honestly, it sucked. You just end up getting hurt in the end. I never saw why Bubbles wanted that fairy tale romance. She always wanted that happy ending.

The ones that didn't exist.

Happy endings to me were complete fuckery. You know what, all those stupid princess Disney stories were.

Take Cinderella for example.

That story line just pissed me off to no end. Nothing made any sense! First off if I had been Cinderella all hell would have broken loose in that house she lived in and someone would have died. And then she goes to this ball but has to be home at midnight. Why is that by the way? Like you're a fairy god mother, you're supposed to make shit happen; obviously you're not _that_ great with magic if you have a time limit on your damn spells. AND THEN this annoying ass prince is being a miserable prick at his party even though he's surrounded by women who all want his dick. But then Cinderella comes in and they dance and they go outside or something. And while they're outside the clock strikes midnight and she starts flipping shits and she runs away. And he didn't get her name, which doesn't make any fucking sense either because why wouldn't he have asked her when they first met? That would've been a smart idea. So while this annoying girl is running away she loses her shoe and he finds it. Then, after running far away she's suddenly all in her ugly clothes again and her pretty gown and shit disappears. Which also makes no sense because her shoe disappeared too so why wouldn't the shoe that the prince had go with it! So then the prince apparently is so in love with this girl that he _has_ to find her! Even though they only knew each other for what, like 3 hours not even? But it's so stupid because he has his servant or whatever go around town with this shoe to find the girl that it fits on. Now here's my problem with that. She's obviously not _that_ amazing or special because this douchebag couldn't even get his lazy ass up to find her, _no_. He had some other person do it for him. And did he ever think that a lot of people have the same shoe size?

The story is just stupid and pointless and I much more prefer Beauty and the Beast even though that could never happen but it was better than Cinderella.

The point is there are no such things as happy endings…at least for me there aren't.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Brick. My voice came out emotionless.

"Yeah, only a few more minutes and we'll be there." He said.

"Great." I replied sarcastically.

"We'll be getting married first, since I'm the oldest."

"Can't wait. Warn me a few days before the wedding so I'll have time to plan out my suicide."

I saw the hurt look in his eyes in the rearview mirror. He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

After about 3 minutes I could no longer take the silence. "How much longer?" I asked.

"We'll be there soon." He mumbled.

Had I really hurt his feelings? I didn't mean too. I mean, he was so cocky I thought it wouldn't bother him.

Why should it?

* * *

><p>-Bunny-<p>

I remember waking up screaming. My dreams since I'd gotten here had become worse and worse. They've come to the point that they aren't just nightmares, but something more terrifying. I'm afraid to even close my eyes, scared that I might see the same things I had in my dreams.

Blaze hadn't been around much so he didn't know about them. Servants who'd come to give me food and water and any other necessities told me he was tending to important matters in the village.

I can't believe I'm admitting this, but since he's not here and therefore cannot read my mind I will. I want him to come back. I want him to lay beside me, and wake me up when he sees I'm having those dreams and hold me and tell me they aren't real and that I'll be alright.

I hate feeling so dependent on him. It makes me feel weak, something I refuse to feel. So I try and ignore it, which is close to impossible.

There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me? Ms. Bunny? I heard you screaming are you alright?" A voice came from behind the bedroom door.

"I'm fine!" I called.

"Prince Blaze should be back soon."

I stayed silent for a while. "Ok."

Instead of trying to go back to sleep I decided to go through his stuff. He was going to be my husband anyways; I had the right to do it.

Nothing really stood out. All the typical guy stuff was in his drawers in his desk. I opened the bottom one and all it had was a bunch of folders and papers in it. I reached into it to see if there was anything under the papers but discovered something even better. A false bottom.

I smiled to myself. He was hiding something under there. Naturally, I had to find out what it was so I took all the papers out and pulled out the false bottom. All that was under it was a big black book. Should I go through it? ...Why not?

Just before I could take out the book I felt a presence behind me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Someone yelled. I jumped back, away from the desk and stared at the doorway where Blaze now stood. He looked angry.

"I-I was just looking at your stuff." I answered in a small voice.

"This is private!" He put the false bottom back in the drawer and stuffed the papers and folders back in before closing it.

I didn't say anything. I probably shouldn't have done that…

* * *

><p>-Bubbles-<p>

"Why do you guys want to marry us?" I asked him.

He stopped walking and put me down in front of him. "We're here, no time for questions!" I was dragged into a huge palace.

As soon as Boomer walked in tons of people rushed over to him, asking him if he needed anything and informing him on things he'd missed while he was gone.

"Do you need anything else Prince Boomer?" Someone asked him.

"Tell father I'm back and to start preparations for the wedding, it should be set to happen in at the very most a week."

"Yes sir."

"Bubbles, sweetheart, would you like anything?" Boomer asked me.

"Oh. Um…Is there any way I could change into different clothes-"

"No problem baby." He smiled and pulled me with him across the room. "SOMEONE GET BUBBLES A CHANGE OF CLOTHES!" He yelled. "AND WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS? ARE THEY HERE YET?"

"Chill your tits bro." A voice says from the top of the stairwell. He had black hair and dark green eyes. "Buttercup is somewhere around the castle, I'm trying to find her. Blaze and Bunny are fighting. And I have no clue where Brick is, probably getting Blossom." He rolled his eyes.

Wait…was that Butch?

"In the flesh babe." He winked and laughed at himself.

"Oh look there's Buttercup." Boomer pointed behind him.

"Cupcake!" He turned around expecting to find Buttercup there and instead found nothing. He frowned. "Fuck you."

Boomer smirked. "Don't call my fiancé babe."

"Don't joke about finding mine then."

"How do you lose a person?" I asked.

"Well we were walking in the garden and she started running and told me to catch her and I'd get to kiss her so _obviously_ I did, but when I went to kiss her she somehow slipped away from me and ran away. And I have no clue where the hell she is now."

"How long have you been searching for?" I asked.

"Maybe 2 hours."

"Did you bother to check your room?"

He was silent. "Of course." He laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me…I think I forgot something in my room so I'll just be going!"

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll help you change."

"No you won't." I corrected him.

"Or I won't."

* * *

><p>-Buttercup-<p>

"What took you so long?" I asked Butch as he walked through the door.

"I had more important matters to attend to." He stated.

"What? So now I'm not important?"

"I didn't say-"

"But you said there were things _more_ important so I guess I'm not that important to you even though I am your fiancé."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"No I get it!" I interrupted him. "I'm not important to you."

He hugged me and snuggled his face into my neck. "You're the most important thing in my life." He whispered.

My heart jumped. Was he serious? Was I _that_ important?

**Not so much Buttercup and Butch in this chapter, but no worries there's many other chapters to come, they'll have their moments! After all, they're one of my favorite couples! **

**Ok, here's the question for the sneak peek for the next chapter! I'm writing it tonight and I'll post it maybe tomorrow.**

**Who's wedding song is which?**

**It Will Rain**

**Can't Help Falling in Love with You**

**Can I Have This Dance**

**Only Hope**


	5. Chapter 5 What are you doing to him?

**Here's that chapter I promised you! Hope you guys like it, I worked on it all day trying to make it as good as possible! Let me know what you guys think! :D**

-Buttercup-

"Why do we have to do this?" I asked Butch. "Don't you have people that can do it for us? You are a prince after all."

"Wouldn't you like to have a say in our wedding?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

He led me to a room with a long desk and two chairs. Before I could sit in one Butch pulled me into his lap and put a stack of papers in front of us. "First thing's first. What colors are going to be used?"

"Green obviously." I sighed.

"Any others?"

I thought for a while. "White and black?"

"Ok." He smiled. "Next is music. Should we have a deejay or a band?"

The room fell silent. "Deejay." We both agreed.

"Now you have to pick your bridesmaids and maid of honor." He waited for me to decide.

"Blossom should be my maid of honor and Bubbles and Bunny can be my bridesmaids."

He wrote down their names on the planning sheet. "What about our wedding song?"

"Wedding song?"

"Yeah…you know the one we dance to at the reception." Butch explained. I didn't say anything, just shrugged.

He sighed and kissed my neck. "You can pick it later then. We'll work on the rest of the plans until you think of it." He rested his hand on my hip. "What kind of cake should we have?"

"Chocolate, since it's our favorite."

"How'd you know that?" Butch smiled.

"Don't get all excited, we're counterparts, not lovers…at least not real ones." I mumbled the last part.

He stared at me for a while.

"What?" I asked, I admit, sort of rudely.

He looked down. "Nothing…"

I didn't mean to make him feel bad…

-Butch-

She was perfect. Perfect for me that is.

"What kind of cake should we have?" I asked her after resting my hand on her waist.

"Chocolate, since it's our favorite."

"How'd you know that?" I smiled.

"Don't get all excited, we're counterparts, not lovers…at least not real ones." She said the last part really low, like she didn't mean for me to hear it.

I just stared at her.

"What?" She snapped at me.

I looked down immediately. Being denied or yelled at by your mate when you're a vampire is the worst feeling in the world.

Why did I even try half the time? She obviously didn't feel the same way I did. She didn't love me and probably never would. Why would someone like her love someone like me anyway? I took her from everything she knew and loved for my own selfish reasons. Buttercup was pure and innocent, and I was the complete opposite.

"Maybe we should finish this later." I said, throwing the papers back on the table and gently moving her off my lap. I walked out of the room.

I wasn't safe or good for Buttercup. What were my brothers and I thinking bringing the girls here? What were we thinking involving them with us?

I needed to punch something and let my frustration out.

Anger built up inside me as I entered a corridor. Guards were lined up against both walls. As I walked in I grabbed one of them by the helmet and threw him across the room. Other guards tried to take me on but I was too angry, none of them could come close to stopping me. Each of them would either get thrown or bashed into walls and furniture.

One guard came at me with a spear which I took and snapped in half easily. I tackled him to the ground, yanking off his helmet and punching him multiple times.

"ALL I WANTED-" I screamed and punched him. "WAS TO MAKE HER-" Punch. "HAPPY!" Punch. "AND I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" Punch.

"Sir!" The guard tried to speak but I wouldn't allow him to. I grabbed him by the shoulders and bashed his head into the ground.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE-" Punch. "I CARE ABOUT-" Punch. "END UP HATING ME?" Punch.

"Sir please!" The guard yelled. "She's watching!"

I stopped.

"Butch…" Her voice came out as a soft whisper.

I got off the guard, who most likely had a concussion, and stood up. "Buttercup I…" I didn't know what to say. She'd only been here about a day and she's already seen me almost kill a guard, one of my own people. Would she be scared of me now? "I didn't mean for you to see that."

"It's ok, I understand." She opened her arms for me to run into them.

Just as I was about to I felt a sharp pain in my back right under my shoulder blade. Something was being injected into me.

_Verveine. _I thought.

I was injected with enough to knock me out. It was a vampire's number one weakness.

My eyes stayed locked on my fiancé's as I fell to my knees.

"No!" She screamed, trying to get past the guards that blocked her way to me. "What are you doing to him!"

"We have to!" The guard yelled at her. "He had gotten too dangerous!"

"He stopped! He was fine!" She tried to move past him but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She pulled her fist back and punched him right in the nose. That made him let her go.

Buttercup ran and kneeled down in front of me. "Butch, look into my eyes." I did.

Her beautiful green eyes filled were filled with worry.

My hand caressed her cheek. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" She laughed.

I smiled. "I'm sorry." My eyes started to drop.

"It's fine Butch." She held my face between her hands.

The verveine started to take effect on my body. My eyes closed completely, no longer able to stay open. I felt my body collapse into hers. "I just wanted you to love me back." I whispered. "I care about you…so much."

"I know." She kissed my cheek.

And everything went black.

**And there is yet another chapter to come! Told you I'd give you more Buttercup and Butch!**

**There will be no question for this chapter because I've already written the next one and I'm planning on putting it out tonight also! Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6 Good job Blossy

**WALA! (if that's how you spell it…) Here's another chapter that I felt I really owed you guys! It's all Blossom and Brick, so have fun reading if you like them and if you don't … uh sucks to suck I guess.**

-Brick-

"Brick wake up!" Blossom yelled into my ear. I jumped and fell off the couch I'd been laying on.

"Shit." I groaned. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Some cabin in the woods that you led us to. It was storming and still is. A deer jumped in front of the car, you swerved, we hit a tree, and you threw yourself over me before the airbag could even come out. You were dizzy after that and could barely walk, but you were able to lead us here before you lost consciousness." Blossom explained.

"Ugh." I groaned again. "Fucking deer."

Blossom helped me up and fixed my hat. "How you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine, you weren't hurt at all were you?" I looked over her body for any external injuries or bruises.

"No, I'm alright thanks to you." She hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled and returned the hug. My arms went around her waist and my neck snuggled into her neck.

She started to laugh after a while. "Brick what are you doing?"

What _was_ I doing?

Damn, Bloss smelled amazing. I wanted to-

No.

Before my vampire side could take over I pushed off her and literally faster than she could blink ran across the room.

"Brick?" Blossom said in a confused voice. She started walking closer toward me.

"No! Stay away from me!" I yelled. I turned away from her. "Please, go into another room Blossom!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

Damn it, why'd she have to be so stubborn.

"Blossom, please!" I shouted again. "So what I say, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Brick-"

"I can't afford to hurt you Blossom!"

She didn't say anything. Seconds passed and she still hadn't left. "What can I do to help you?"

"GET AWAY! That's what you can do!" I screamed. "As long as you're near me, I won't be able to calm down!"

"You won't even tell me what's going on, how do you know if I can help or not?"

Her scent was getting harder and harder to resist.

"I'm begging you." I said. "GO!"

"Just let me help! I owe you that much!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't know that instead of helping me she was only making it worse.

When a vampire finds his mate, everything changes. The world stops. All of a sudden, he's not in control of himself anymore, she is. His whole life revolves around her, because to him she's the only thing worth living for.

A vampire will know when they've found their mate by the smell of their blood. It's the only thing on Earth that could literally drive him insane. Her blood is special. The blood of his mate is the only thing that can cure the vampire while he's on the brink of death. However, it comes with a serious consequence. The mate is changed into a full vampire, and vampires don't like that.

Vampires believe that mates are made for them as a second chance at life. The think that since they're dead and no longer able to live like a human can anymore, their mates are their second life sort of. Mates are meant to be changed when both the vampire and mate are ready so they'll be able to spend the rest of their lives together.

But a mate's blood is like every vampires drug. One taste will never be enough.

It's been 5 minutes and Blossom still hadn't left the room. Bloodlust was quickly taking over my mind.

When was the last time I had blood? I didn't remember drinking any before I went to get Blossom. And that car accident must've drained a lot of my energy. No wonder I was so thirsty.

"Bloss!" I called.

"Yes?" She answered, taking a step closer to me.

"No, stay there! I need you to grab my phone on the coffee table and see if you can find any signal, then call one of my brothers. My passcode is 5686." I explained.

I heard her shuffling around behind me. She huffed. "Your phone is dead."

"Fuck!" I yelled, punching the wall.

"Please let me help you Brick." She whispered. I could hear the sadness and hurt in her voice.

"Ok then you have to do exactly what I say."

"I will." She agreed.

"Go into my jacket pocket it's on the couch, there's a needle inside of it. You need to inject me with what's inside the needle Bloss!" I told her.

"What is this?" She asked. "Brick, I'm not very good with needles!"

"It's the only thing that can keep me from hurting you! Just do it!"

"I can't!" She said.

I snapped.

Her back was pinned against a wall, my mouth hovering over her neck.

I gulped, trying to restrain myself.

"B-B-Brick." Blossom trembled under me. "Come back Brick, this isn't you. You're stronger than whatever is trying to take over your body."

"The verveine Blossom." I said through my teeth, trying to keep my mouth shut so I wasn't able to bite her.

"I don't want to hurt you!" She said. "Verveine is used to protect humans from vampires! And right now I'm pretty sure you're a vampire! What happens when I inject this into you!"

"It doesn't hurt." I lied. "It just stings a little. It'll only limit my movement so I won't be strong enough to hurt you."

"But-"

I pushed her harder against the wall, looking into her eyes hungrily. My vampire side had completely taken over. As I went to sink into Blossom's neck, she did it.

I whimpered and fell to the ground, the needle in my neck.

I heard Blossom crying. I didn't want to worry her so I tried to mask the pain. I kept my face emotionless and closed my eyes, letting darkness completely overcome me.

"Good job Blossy." I took her hand in mine before passing out.

**Sooooooo! How'd you like it? :D I wanted to give you guys a little insight on what happens with mates and what they are and the vampires weaknesses (which I also gave you in the last chapter) but whatever, it gave you a lot of information Hope you liked it! Remember to review!**

**No question either for this one, I'm too lazy haha, it's late and I have school tomorrow. Sorry again!**


End file.
